1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the transmission of written messages.
More particularly, the present invention relates to means for including a message with a transmittable object.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an indicia bearing sheet member which is detachably receivable securable to a selected object.
2. The Prior Art
The art is replete with various means for coupling a written message to an object for transmission from a sender to a receiver. Frequently, the message is inscribed on a sheet member, such as a strip of paper or metal. Various specialized means are employed for combining the sheet member with the object.
An exemplary means of coupling a message with a object is the familiar attachment of an identification tag to an item of hardware by adhesive bonding or mechanical fasteners. Equally well-known is containing the sheet member and the object in a common package, as exemplified by the inclusion of a coupon in a container of a consumer product. Also familiar is the use of the object as a vessel for containing the sheet member, as exemplified by the notorious Chinese fortune cookie.
Not contemplated by the prior art, however, is the coupling of a message bearing sheet to a particular class of objects. This is especially noted in connection with objects to which it is desirable to attach a sheet member and from which the sheet member must be removed prior to use. The neglect is even further emphasized wherein the object is not readily suitable for the securement of a sheet member.
Particularly ignored by the prior art is the detachable securement of a message bearing sheet member to a slender elongate object wherein the sheet member is of substantial size relative the object and compactness of the coupled product must be observed. Exemplary is the attachment of a message to a golf tee. The tee is a relatively diminutive object. Yet in order to carry an easily readable message of nominal length, the sheet member must be of substantial size. It is desirable that the sheet member be easily removed prior to use of the tee. As a further imposition, the tee and the sheet member must present a compact package from which the sheet member is not readily displaceable.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improvements in the transmission of written messages.
Another object of the invention is the provision of improved means for including a written message with an object for transmission from a sender to a receiver.
Still another object of the invention is to provide improved means for detachably securing an indicia bearing sheet member to an object.
Yet another object of the immediate invention is the provision of means for coupling a relatively large sheet member to a relatively small object.
And yet another object of the invention is to provide means whereby a coupled sheet member and object provide a compact unit for convenient stowage.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of means whereby the sheet member is easily removable from the object but not readily susceptible to accidental dislodgement.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide means for transmitting a hidden message which is revealed upon removal of the sheet member from the object.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of novel means for encoiling an elongate sheet member about an elongate slender object.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide method whereby the foregoing means are conveniently accomplished.
And yet a further object of invention is the provision of means and method according to the foregoing which can be simply practiced with conventional materials and skills.